Ma raison de vivre
by melo-smile
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella ... J'ai 17 ans ... Sauvez-moi ... A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour voici une fic qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !!! =D**

**MA RAISON DE VIVRE**

**CHAPITRE 1 : PROLOGUE**

« Euh… bonjour mon prénom est Bella ……….et j'ai 17 ans »

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi.

Je les détaillais un par un sans prendre la peine de me faire discrète.

En même temps, eux ne se gênaient pas, alors pourquoi moi ?

Il y a plusieurs sortes de gens, des gros, des minces, des jeunes et des vieux.

Banal vous me direz.

Ils arboraient tous un air intéressé. Moi intéressante Non surement pas.

Faut 'il que je continue a parler ? apparemment oui.

« je viens d'une petite ville peu fréquentée » plutôt une ville ou tout le monde se connait …

« Et maintenant je me retrouve là » je m'autorise un sourire qui visiblement n'a rien a faire ici. Chacun me regarder comme si j'étais « dingue. »

« Merci Bella, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui on se retrouve demain à la même heure» je tourne la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, blond et la gentillesse se lisait sur son visage.

Il s'avança vivement vers moi.

« Bella je suis le Dr Cullen mais, appelle moi Carlisle, j'espère que tu continueras à venir a mes séances car c'est important »

Il me sourit, je ne savais pas quoi dire car je ne comptais absolument pas revenir le lendemain.

Remarque il doit le savoir sinon il ne serait pas en train d'essayer de me faire dire le contraire.

A contre cœur j'esquissais et sortais de la salle.

Je fis à peine un pas qu'un homme mit ses mains sur mes épaules!!

.

« Bonjour moi c'est Emmett puis-je vous amener à votre chambre ? » je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Il rigola devant mon expression qui à coup sur devait me faire a nouveau passer pour une « folle »

« Heu… oui » après tout avais-je vraiment le choix ? Non.

Je regarde autour de moi au fur et à mesure que nous avancions.

Les gens me regardaient avec cette même expression que tout à l'heure

Moi qui ai horreur d'être sous les feux des projecteurs, je suis plutôt bien servie ici

On s'arrêta devant une porte blanche. Le numéro 42 si j'ai bien vu.

J'entre et à ma grande surprise j'aperçu qu'une jeune fille était déjà la.

« Salut moi c'est Alice et toi ? » je la regardai pendant 5 minutes. Là c'est fichu je suis cataloguée dingue.

Je déglutie.

« Bella » pourquoi mon nom intéressait tant les gens ?

« enchanter Bella »elle me prit dans ses bras.

Au moins il y avait pire que moi.!!!!

La porte se ferma derrière moi à double tour .

Je me retournai instinctivement mais je ne réagissais pas à ce soudain enfermement.

Alors voilà on y était,!!!! je pleurais à présent.

« ne t'inquiète pas » me chuchota doucement ma camarade de chambre en me prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

J'avais l'impression que tout mon monde s'écroulait. En fait il s'écroulait vraiment.

A cette pensée je redoubler mes pleurs.

J'ouvre les yeux et je m'aperçois que j'étais dans mon lit. je tourne la tête à ma droite et trouve Alice elle aussi dans son lit. Dehors j'entendais les oiseaux chanter.

Flute !!Qu'elle heure était t'il ? quelle importance ça peut avoir ici de toute façon ? Aucune.

Malgré tout je me levais. Je prends une douche, m'habille et me coiffe.

Je m'approche de la porte et pose la main sur la poignée. Je compte mentalement jusqu'a 100 et tourne la poignée.

Ouf, Elle était ouverte. Je sors dans le couloir. Il n'y a personne.

je me dirige vers le réfectoire quant à l'autre bout du couloir une porte s'ouvrit

« je sais tres bien que c'est difficile pour toi, mais ça l'est d'autant plus pour moi qui vais devoir le croiser tous les jour s» je reconnu le Dr Cullen, il était accompagné d'une charmante femme qui devait avoir à peu prés son âge.

« Il y a surement un autre moyen non ? » la voix de la femme était suppliante.

« Non je ne pense pas on a déjà… » je ne put entendre la fin de sa phrase car ils s'éloignaient vers la sortie.

« C'est Esmée la femme du docteur » je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. Je me retourne vers mon interlocuteur et je m'aperçois avec soulagement que c'est Alice.

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et continua à marcher vers ma destination.

Elle marchait à coté de moi presque en sautillant

« tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » je me concentrais pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux et de ne pas la regarder sans donner signe de vie pendant 5 minutes.

« Je sais pas » répondis-je simplement. C'est vrai en plus. Que pouvais-je bien faire ici????

Je sais simplement qu'à 18h j'ai ma thérapie de groupe avec le docteur Cullen et toutes ces autres personnes qui vont me regarder comme si j'étais la plus belle chose et merveilleuse au monde.

« j'ai le docteur Cullen ce soir tu veux venir ? » au moins je connaitrais quelqu'un.

« Non merci, ce genre de truc ce n'est pas pour moi »….. » Comme si ça l'était pour moi

« Ha !d'accord » je n'insiste pas. Apres tout je la connaissais a peine.

On entra enfin……

Je balayais la salle en vitesse histoire de ne pas trop m'attarder sur les gens.

Pareille qu' hier, je ne voyais que des gens ordinaires. Si je les avais rencontré dans la rue je n'y aurai même pas fait attention.

D'un coup la discussion de toute a l'heure me revint en tète.

« Euh !!!!!Alice de qui parlaient le docteur Cullen et sa femme ? » Elle me regarda avec un immense sourire.

« J'ai crue que tu n'allais jamais me poser la question » je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Alors ? » m'impatientais-je

« Et bien le docteur et sa femme ont un fils de 18 ans, il s'appelle Edward »

« Et ? »

« Et apparemment !!D'âpres ce que ma dit Emmett tu sais le mec d'hier ? »

« Oui »

« Et bien !il ferait une sorte de dépression » à ces mots je ne pu retenir un frisson cela me rappelait vaguement quelque-chose. Mais quoi ? je verrai cela plus tard.

« Ho d'accord »!!! C'est tout ce que je pus répondre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'Alice comprend mon soudain silence.

Comment ?ça je l'ignorais.

Mais si il faisait une dépression pourquoi le faire venir ici? pour moi ça restait un mystère.

Je décidais de chasser ces pansées de ma tète. Apres tout cela ne me concernerait pas.

La journée se déroula normalement, rien a signaler quoi.

Quand vint 18 heures je me rendis dans la salle du docteur Cullen.

« Bonjour tout le monde »

Ses traits étaient un peu plus paisible que ce matin!

« Bella je voudrais que tu me… » je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'interrompis pour lui poser une question qui n'a vraiment rien à faire là et qui ne me concerne surtout pas.

« Dr Cullen avez-vous une fille ? »

il paraissait déconcerté devant ma soudaine animation.

Pourquoi ? D'habitude je suis si molle ? Normal qu'ils mais prisent pour une dingue alors.

« Oui » me répondit-il.

Tout le monde me regardait. C'est vrais que normalement c'est lui qui poses les questions et nous qui y répondons.

Mais je venais de penser à ce que m'avait dit Alice.

Si Emmett était au courant de l'état de son fils. Je frissonnais à nouveau.

C'est : soit qu'il est un ami proche des Cullen, soit qu'il fait partie de la famille des Cullen ou alors il sort avec la fille des Cullen.

Pourquoi m'intéressais-je soudain à cette histoire ?

Je ne pouvais pas poser la question aussi clairement au docteur. Mais pour moi il était évidant que c'était la 3eme option le bonne.

Je venais de m'apercevoir que inconsciemment mon cerveau avait réfléchit toute la journée à ce que m'avait dit Alice.

« Bella ? »

Je retrouvais la clarté de la pièce, perdue dans mes pensées je ne me suis pas aperçue que le docteur avait poursuivi sa séance. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule et je m'aperçue avec horreur qu'il était 19h.

« Je suis désolée docteur Cullen je réfléchissais»

je m'interdisais de lui préciser à quoi exactement!!

. Il me sourit et quitta la pièce.

C'est un effet de mon imagination ou lui aussi comprenait mon silence ?

C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais était très bavarde mais eux ne sont pas sensé le savoir non ?

Je sorti de la pièce et stoppa net. J'entendis crier à l'autre bout du couloir.

« NON JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER ICI !!! » je ne connaissais pas cette voix.

« Calme-toi! Edward » !!supplia le docteur Cullen.

Les yeux d'Edward croisèrent les miens

.

Puis Emmett accompagnait de 3 autres personnes l'emportèrent en lui attachant les bras contre sa poitrine.

J'eu a peine le temps de voir une grande blonde pleurait dans les bras du docteur Cullen que je sombrais

La scène que je venais de voir était le reflet de moi-même 2 jour plus tôt.

Soudain tout prit un sens autour de moi.

**Envie d'en savoir plus ??? Alors je me dépêche de faire le deuxième chapitre.**

**Une petite review s'il-vous-plait !!!**

**A la prochaine.**

**Bsx. **


	2. chapitre 2

**Hello désoler de vous avoir fait attendre mais Jai étais très occuper ! **

**Merci pour vos review ! =D **

**Voici la suite qui j'espère vous éclairera un peu plus =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Les yeux d'Edward croisa les mien.

Puis Emmett accompagnait de 3 autres personnes l'emportèrent en lui attachant les bras contre sa poitrine.

J'eu à peine le temps de voir une grande blonde pleurer dans les bras du docteur Cullen que je sombrais.

La scène que je venais de voire était le reflet de moi-même 2 jour plus tôt.

Soudain tout prit un sens pour moi.

ANNONCE, REACTION ET CONSEQUENCE

Flashback :

Bip, bip, bip !

Merde déjà !

Je tapote mon réveil et l'éteint.

J'ouvris les yeux le souffle court comme si je venais de parcourir des kilomètres.

J'essayais en vain de me souvenir de mon rêve.

Tant pis ce ne sera pas la première fois que je l'oublie. En fait! c'est tout le temps.

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller jetais surement en retard. Je regardais par la fenêtre Charlie était déjà parti. Je descendis, pris mon petit déjeuner et filais vers le lycée.

« Tu es encore en retard Bella » me crie Jacob. Je l'ignorais et me dirigeais plutôt vers Angela et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolée Jai passé une très mauvaise nuit » me justifiais-je

« Encore ce rêve ? » me demanda t'elle

« oui encore ce rêve » je n'en dis pas plus car il ni avait rien à dire puisque je ne savais pas de quoi il était composé.

Angela et moi sommes inséparables depuis mon arrivée. Je n'ais pas de véritable autre amie. Il y avait une bande de filles qui était menée par la redoutable Jessica et sa copine Lauraine.

Et il y avait la bande des garçons qui était menée par l'idiot de service Mike et son Fidele toutou qui le suit partout qui est aussi débile que lui, Jacob.

Ma vie ici n'a aucun sens sans elle. C'est la seule personne qui compte pour moi dans cette ville. enfin presque. Mon père Charlie avait une place dans mon cœur malgré tout.

Ma mère me manque. Mais comme dit Angela, jai fait le bon choix.

On peut pas dire que ma vie soit merveilleuse mais elle aurait pu etre pire.

On se dirigea vers la salle de cours et nous

priment place.

Je n'ais jamais trouvé les cours intéressants mais Jai toujours tout fait pour avoir mieux que la moyenne.

Aujourd'hui était un jour que j'attendais depuis 3 mois environ. Angela et moi allions enfin savoir si nous partions pour le canada ou pas.

C'était ceux qui avaient reçu le maximum de points à l'examen final qui auraient la joie dy aller.

Tout le monde autour de moi était persuadé d'avoir la meilleure note. Moi je ne faisais pas partie de cela. Je savais tres bien qu'il y en avait des plus doué que moi en biologie malgré mon bon niveau.

« bien nous y voila les enfants » le prof nous regardait avec un immense sourire. Cela voulait t'il dire que se sont les élèves qu'il voulait qui l'accompagnerons au canada ?

Ses yeux se posaient sur certaines personnes en particulier. Je tressaillie! M'avait-il regardé Moi ? Merde Jai pas fait attention !

« les élèves qui ont obtenu le meilleur résultat à l'examen sont…: » ho non! il va nous la jouer suspense........! Mes camarades commençaient a le supplier de se dépêcher.

Je regardais autour de moi on se serait cru devant un matche de baseball.

« … ANGELA, TYLER, ISABELLA ET MIKE » ils c'étaient mis à hurler et nous aussi.

Le prof pour l'annonce, nous, pour notre réussite et les autres pour leur échec.

Je prie Angela dans mes bras et nous sautillâmes sur place. Tout le monde me regardait avec degout. Jessica c'était mise à pleurer en expliquant qu'elle avait déjà préparé ses bagages et qu'il fallait qu'elle redéfasse tout maintenant.

Lauraine se dirigea vers le prof pour lui signaler qu'il y avait du avoir une erreur.

Ça c'est sur, elle en était une à elle toute seule! Alors.

Jacob faisait semblant d'être content pour Mike.

MIKE ! Au non! Remarque se serait moins pire que son chien.

J'arrivais pas à y croire c'était tellement magique !

« Et Bella c'est génial qu'on soit ensemble » me cria Tyler. Pas que je sois contente d'être avec lui mais il était le plus sympa de sa bande.

« Oui c'est super » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Je fais une grande fête chez moi pour fêter notre départ » s'égosilla Mike.

Chouette il ne manque plus que ça !

« Tu viendras Bella ? » me demanda Angela. Elle me regardait avec les yeux remplient d'espoir. Je craquais.

« Bien évidemment que oui c'est nous qui partons non ? » elle me sauta à nouveau dans les bras.

La cloche sonna.

Tout le monde sortit pour se rendre à l'autre cour.

La journée défila à une vitesse folle. Je passais la journée à parler du voyage avec Angela. Tyler avec Mike. Les professeurs ne semblaient pas vouloir rétablir l'ordre.

J'avais hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie.

« Et Bella ce soir à 20h chez moi » me cria ne prie pas la peine de me retournée. Je lui adressai seulement une geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que je l'avais entendu.

Je montais rapidement dans ma Chevrolet et démarra direction la maison.

Quand j'arrivais je remarquais la voiture de patrouille qui était garée.

Je me dépêchais de descendre et couru à l'intérieur.

« PAPA ! PAPA ! » L'appelais-je.

« Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda Charlie soudainement paniqué..

« jai reussie ! je vaisau canada ! et avec angela en plus ! » les traits de charlie se detendirent et je vis son sourire et sa fierté apparaitrent sur son visage qui à cet instant aurait fait craquer nimporte qu'elle fille.

Ces dans ses moments là que je comprend pourquoi ma mere la suivie jusque ici.

« c'est merveilleux bella… » Il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments devant moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras ce qui était un exploit et qui me rendit encore plus heureuse malgré le leger malaise que je ressentais.

« heu…papa! Mike fait une fete ce soir, je peux y aller ? » Houlà ! Ce n'était pas gagné ses traits avaient reprit l'inquiétude du chef Swan.

« d'accord mais tu rentres avant minuit ok ? » super ! angela va etre contente.

« ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai la même avant, merci » je lui sourie et parti

à la cuisine pour appeler Angela.

Bien sûr je ne fus pas surprise d'entendre un cri strident quand Angéla su que je venais à la soirée.

Je souri en imaginant mon amie sauter partout de joie.

Après avoir raccroché d'avec Angie, je composais un autre numéro. Toujours le même …

Ca sonnait mais personne ne répondait. Je ne tombais même pas sur le répondeur. Je laissais tomber et allais me préparer.

Connaissant Mike il avait déjà tout préparer ce matin. Meme s'il n'avait pas été choisi il n'aurait pas raté une occasion de faire la fete.

Je fit mes devoirs pour passer le temps.

Enfin à 20h45 de decendis dans la cuisine. Angela était entrain de se garer.

Ne voulant pas que charlie aille à sa rencontre je me precipitais dehors et montais directement dans la voiture.

« tu crois que ton père m'aurait laissé partir si je lui avais dit que ma mere n'était pas au courant ? »

On se regarda un instant et dirent en cœur

« non » en eclatant de rire.

Angela et moi etions des eleves et enfants modeles pour nos camarade. Pour nous, nous etions de vrais petits diables.

Comme disait ma mere, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Nous arrivames devant chez mike. Toute la classe y était déjà bien sur.

« hey bella tu es venue » il faisait de grand geste pour que je le vois. Comme si il était difficile à remarquer.

Apparemment Angela eu la même pensée que moi car je vis son sourire en coin.

On ne lui repondit pas et poursuivit notre chemin jusqu'à l'interieur.

Jy trouvais jessica et lauraine qui nous lancaient un regard mauvais à notre arrivée.

Je fis comme si ne rien n'était et lui adressa un sourire.

S'en était trop pour lauraine qui sortit precipitamment de la piece, folle de rage!.

« qu'est qu'elle a ? » lui demanda angela avec un air le plus innocent possible.

Jessica eut un temp de reaction impressionnant.

« rien » repondit-elle avant de quitter la piece à son tour.

Je m'ennuyais énormément et Angela aussi.

« tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? » lui demandais-je.

« euh comme tu veux » me répondit-elle.

« Ok, viens » je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais dire à Mike pour pouvoir nous échapper.

« Mike ! » l'appelais-je. Il vint en courant vers nous avec son sourire de niais comme si il avait attendu ça toute sa vie.

« Oui Bella qu'est-ce que… » Je ne le laissais pas finir

« On y va, Angela et moi sommes fatiguées et il faut que nous fassions nos bagages pour demain soir » en même temp je ne mentais pas vraiment.

« Ha euh ok pas de souci » comme si on allait rester si jamais ça le dérangeait que nous partions.

« à demain » nous saluâmes tous les 3.

Angela courut pratiquement dans la voiture pour cacher sa crise de fou rire. Moi-même était hilare en repensant à l'expression de Mike.

Ni elle ni moi ne parla durent le trajet.

Le portable d'Angela sonna.

« Mince c'est ma mère ! » la panique était apparu sur son visage. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était 21h30 heureusement que nous ne sommes pas rester plus tard sinon elle était foutue.

« Oui allô ? »

« Non je suis avec Bella »

« tu devineras jamais quoi… »

A cet instant précis je vis des phares blancs se dirigeaient vers nous. Angela ne s'en apperçut pas. Le choc fut brutal…

Je me réveillais dans une chambre qui m'était totalement inconnue.

La panique s'ampara soudain de moi quand je m'aperçus que j'étais dans une chambre d'hopital.

Mince ! Qu'est ce qu'il mais encore arrivé !

Je distinguais des silhouettes derrière la porte. Instinctivement j'appuyais sur la manette qui avait été placée dans ma main.

Une bonne dizaine de personnes accoururent immédiatement.

« Bella ça va ? »

« Bella tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Bella qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Bella tu te souviens de quelque-chose ? »

« Bella… »

Je ne distinguais aucunes questions très clairement. Ni les personnes qui me les posaient.

« Laissez la tranquille sil vous plait » demanda une voix qui me disait quelque chose.

« Oui elle a subit un gros choc alors laissez la se réveiller tranquillement » la j'était certaine à 100 pourcent que c'était la voix de mon père.

Un choc ? c'est si grave que ça ? J'essayais de rechercher un quelquonque souvenir dans ma mémoire.

Et éclat blanc me revins.

Un hurlement a réveiller les morts retentit soudain dans la pièce. Je mis du temps à m'apercevoir que ce cri perçant remplie de désespoir sortait de ma propre bouche. Je me débâtais dans mon lit pour me lever mais des dizaines de mains me maintenaient fermement pour que je ne puisse plus bouger.

« LAISSER MOI, JE VEUX VOIR ANGELA ! » un silence inattendu envahit la pièce.

Je les regardais tous, un pas un, ils semblaient figés. On aurait peut-être pu croire un instant qu'ils étaient en cire.

C'est mon père qui rompit le silence le premier.

« Bella ma chérie… »

« quoi ? » mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade.

« … Angela et toi avez eu un accident de voiture et… »

« et ? » finalement non, je crois qu'il ralentit plutôt.

« …elle n'a pas survecu » charlie se pricipita dans mes bras.

Je n'u aucune reaction apparente. La fille en cire c'était moi à present.

Je ne ressentais plus aucun battement, c'est normal ?

Je sentis ma tète basculer en arrière.

Les mouvements avaient reprit autour de moi.

**Voila ! =D Alor une petite idée sur la suite ? **

**Jesper que sa vous a plus ! =)**

**Petite review please =)**

**Bis mélo**


End file.
